


The Last Visitor

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has been meaningless since Fred died and talking to a grave isn't exactly the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from ff.net with minor edits. It can be taken as a romantic or brotherly relationship.

In a large cemetery somewhere near glorious London sits a grave. It's small, so small and insignificant-looking that if someone didn't have a purpose to be near it, they would walk right past it and never notice it was there. And why should they? The graves in the cemetery are too many to count.

When the grave was first planted there, it had many visitors. A large family, in fact, consisting of a weeping mother, a solum father, five mourning brothers, and a crying sister. Often times, a dark haired boy and a curly haired girl often joined them. Steadily, though, this family's visits became rarer and rarer. They even became so rare that these days they only arrive on the birthday and death day of their dearly departed relative. Life has dulled the importance of the visits.

Despite this, everyday the brother who is the spitting image of the one who is dead makes the trip up to the small and insignificant grave. They are so similar, in fact, that if it wasn't for the hole in the side of his head where his ear should be, one would think the deceased man is walking among the living. (Fred and George, before Fred's death, would have insisted on there being other physical differences, but since even their own mother couldn't tell them apart at times, these differences are meaningless.) The living twin would always make his way up to the grave and would sit down in front of it, spending no less then three hours sharing tales and words with his brother. He knows deep down that his twin is able to hear him.

George's favorite thing to talk about is their time together. He speaks of the pranks that they pulled and how amazing it was taking care of the joke shop with his twin. Towards the end of the reminiscing, a small smile appears on George's face as he recalls what would occur after working hours. The two twins would turn the lights off at exactly half-past-eight and walk upstairs to their shared flat above the shop. George and Fred would then sit down and eat dinner, drinking in each others company with idle talk and large smiles. By this point, George is crying, the tears dripping down his face as he remembers how the two of them would return to their room after dinner and curl up together under the covers. George would grin broadly through his tears, pretending to find amusement in his words as he says, "The two of us never did like to sleep alone. Not even during our Hogwarts years."

George briefly speaks at times of where he has come since Fred's death, being married and all to Angelina Johnson with their two kids. He's sickened of this life, however, because he has married a girl who had once fancied Fred. George resents this to no end. He has noticed since his twins death that many thought the two of them were interchangeable and it's disgusting. Overall, he mourns the loss of the only person who ever saw him as who he was.

Today is different, however, because today George admits that he named his son Fred as an attempt to replace his lost twin. He has been searching and searching for someone to fill the void that has been left, but there is no one to fill the hole. That person is long in the ground. George also admits that he left Angelina and the kids about four months back. They don't deserve a lie and George doesn't want a family he can't stand.

Eventually, George tells Fred that he has sold the joke shop. He tells his long gone twin that he no longer has the same glee in seeing future trouble makers buy their silly products. Not if Fred isn't there to see them with him. The shop has lost it's appealing luster and has become a trap that encages George from eight in the morning to six in the afternoon. George finds no happiness in sulking at the counter, scaring away the customers with his sad expression and missing ear.

After half-heartedly sharing the news that has been buzzing around with the rest of the Weasley family, George finally leaves even though he is reluctant to. He returns to his new, smaller flat and walks inside, quickly settling in for the night. In the morning, George goes out and rents a muggle car. Climbing into the front seat, he starts it and begins to drive, not caring where it takes him. Soon, he sees a bridge up ahead and floors the gas.

He hears a large crash and a sickening crack. Unbearable pain erupts all over his body. Then he feels nothing, but that's fine with him.


End file.
